doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dalek Empire/Revenge of the Daleks
Revenge of the Daleks is a Doctor Who story written by Toothless100. It is the second of a two-parter, the first part being New Life. Synopsis ﻿At the time of the Silurians' reawakening, the Daleks have chosen to invade earth, using conflict between humans and silurians to make the invasion easier. Unfortunately for them, the Doctor and his companions have arrived at the same time, and are the only ones with a hope of stopping the daleks. As the armageddon continues on earth, so too does a massive fight ensue on the main dalek ship. But few will come out alive... Characters ﻿'Protagonists' *The Eleventh Doctor *The Twelfth Doctor *Amy Pond *Rory Williams *Captain Jack Harkness *Eldane Antagonists *Dalek Supreme *Eternal Dalek Plot With a massive explosion, a skyscraper of glass and metal fell apart, a fiery bang sending large, sharp fragments of glass to the ground, impaling humans and silurians alike. "Retreat!" Eldane cried. "We have to hide!" Some humans, and silurians, getting the wrong idea, hid in the shadow of a small house. It was blown up as well, and they disappeared in a wall of flame. "Hide in the open! Lie down! Stay away from obvious targets." "YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM US. EXTERMINATE!" The ground around Eldane exploded, and the cries of the wounded could be heard as they were thrown around like rag dolls. Eldane had one last idea. But he couldn't risk informing the daleks of his intentions; he would have to do this alone. Using the trees as cover, he darted into the ruins of an exploded building, using them to hide. He doubted the daleks would shoot at the ruins. Unless they had spotted him. He hoped not. ---- "EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek Supreme fired three shots. Rory dived behind a metal support pole, which sparked as it was hit. The Doctor was struck full on, and knocked onto his back. He began to glow with an orange light as the regeneration process begun. Amy was struck in the forehead. Her skeleton showed for a few seconds as her nervous system was fried, before she collapsed, dead. "I SHALL EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAATE!" "Not on my watch!" Captain Jack Harkness materialised behind the Dalek Supreme, and before it could fully turn round, blew its head off with his gun. Though no-one was really listening, Jack said, "Project Indigo. Teleporter. Could use it while I was falling to come back here." "Urr, impressive," Rory said, nervously coming out of hiding. Seeing the Doctor, bathed in orange energy, he asked, "What's happening to him?" "He's regenerating. When his body is... damaged, he... repairs himself. But this gives him a completely new look as well - he won't have the same features you're familiar with." "Where's Amy?" Rory asked, suddenly noticing her absence. Sadness in his voice, Jack said "There." Rory rushed over to Amy. "Wake up! Come on, wake up!" "Don't waste your breath. She's dead. Hit by the Dalek Supreme." The doors to the control room hissed open. A group of red daleks entered. "YOU HAVE DESTROYED OUR LEADER. YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE! EX-TER-MIN-AAATE!" Jack blew the first dalek's head off. "THE WEAPON MUST BE EXTERMINATED!" A second one died, but then the gun was hit, exploding and burning Jack's hands. He winced. "Come on," he said to Rory, "Run!" "What about the Doctor?" "EXTERMINATE!" Jack narrowly dodged a laser aimed at him. "I'll bring him. Just go!" Rory fled from the room, dodging lasers as he went, while Jack rushed over to the Doctor. He removed a pistol from his pocket, and held it in his hand, waiting to be spotted by the daleks. He couldn't risk moving the Doctor while he was regenerating. Slowly, the daleks were advancing. "Come on, come on!" A dalek turned to face Jack. "YOU HAVE BEEN SPOTTED! EXTERMINATE!" "Damn you!" He fired his pistol, right at the eyestalk, but he did not have the time to impair its vision. Jack's body convulsed and fell dead. At this moment, the Doctor's regeneration cycle was complete. "IT IS THE DOCTOR. EXTERMINATE!" Jumping to his feet, the Doctor said, "No thanks. I've just regenerated." He rushed round the daleks and out of the room, the same way Rory had gone. Now, he had comparatively long blonde hair, a stubble, and blue eyes. "Hmm, interesting. Never looked like this before." "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!" Lasers hit the walls all around him, but he kept running. He reached a junction, where the corridor forked into two. Rory was standing at the junction, flanked by two dalek strategists. The Eternal Dalek was standing over them all. It turned as the Doctor ran down the corridor. "STOP." The Doctor slowed obediently. "COME WITH ME. ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE AND YOUR ASSISTANT DIES." ---- It had been several minutes, and the ships had passed over. They obviously hadn't spotted Eldane hide in the rubble, as there had been no more nearby explosions. Cautiously, he crept out. "Silurians, gather!" No-one came. They were all dead. And his call had attracted some unwanted attention. "YOU TRY TO GATHER YOUR FORCES? YOU WILL BE EXTERMI-" "Exterminated, I know! Just leave us alone!" "YOU HAVE INTERRUPTED AND INSULTED THE DALEKS! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Eldane stood in full view, eyes closed, waiting for the missile. It never came. ---- "WHY ARE THE MISSILES NOT FIRING?" "Sonic screwdriver, always keep a spare." "GIVE IT TO ME NOW." "OK," the Doctor said, handing it over, into the sucker arm of the Eternal. "It won't stop transmitting though." "IT WILL." The Eternal Dalek dropped it on the floor, and aimed his gunstick at it. "EXTERMINATE!" "No!" The Doctor dived for the sonic screwdriver, snatching it away, and twisted his body to avoid the laser. As he did so, he kicked out at the Eternal Dalek's casing. "RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. SURRENDER TO THE DALEKS OR BE EXTERMINATED!" "No." The daleks, the Doctor and Rory were currently in the main ship's control room, and the Doctor leaped over to the controls, pressing buttons and flicking switches at a feverish rate. "EXTERMINATE!" The Eternal Dalek fired a single shot at the Doctor, but it never hit home. Rory's body twisted and he cried out in agony, before falling to the floor. The Doctor turned and saw what had happened. "No! You can't do this!" He danced around the console even faster, and clicked one final button just as the Eternal Dalek blew up the controls. A pre-programmed, robotic voice said through a speaker, "Self-destruction in 100 rels." "DOCTOR! YOUR ATTEMPTS TO STOP US ARE FEEBLE!" "Really? The signal is broadcasting out to all the ships - every ship, going to blow up simultaneously, when the countdown reaches zero." "Self-destruction in 75 rels." "EVACUATE! EVACUATE!" The dalek strategists left the room, but the Eternal Dalek turned to face the Doctor. "YOU CANNOT WIN. THE DALEKS SHALL DESTROY EARTH ANYWAY. AND YOU WILL BE LEFT ON THIS SHIP WHEN IT EXPLODES!" "And how are you going to do that?" "Self-destruction in 50 rels," said the voice in the background. "GOODBYE, DOCTOR." A pair of doors opened to allow the Eternal through. The Doctor watched as it extended its sucker to press a button. "AUTOMATIC LOCKDOWN COMMENCING," The Eternal announced. The doors closed. "No!" the Doctor cried. "Let me out! Let me out, you've got to!" There was no sound. The Doctor heard the Eternal's distant voice, "LOCKDOWN COMPLETE. I WILL TAKE EMERGENCY EXIT." "Self-destruction in 25 rels." "Come on, Doctor, think," he said to himself. "Aha!" "Self-destruction in 15 rels." With his sonic screwdriver, he managed to open the control panel, revealing the wiring beneath. "Self-destruction in 10 rels. 9. 8. 7." He traced the plethora of wires, until he found the one he wanted. Then, he removed a flick knife he carried from his pocket. "Self-destruction in 5 rels. 4. 3. 2." The Doctor hacked at the wire. It was a thick one, and he was aware of the countdown going on in the background. He was almost there. "1." With a triumphant gesture, the Doctor raised his knife and sliced downwards. "Zero." The Doctor looked around him. The spaceship was in one piece. He was alive. He had done it. But he was still trapped. He had no way of getting out, all his helpers were dead, and the daleks were probably attacking by ground now. Earth weaponry would be no match against them. On the other hand, the fact the spaceships were still intact might attract the attention of the Eternal Dalek. But that wouldn't be brilliant either. Sure enough, he only had to wait minutes. "THE DOCTOR HAS BLUFFED. RETURN TO THE SHIPS. AERIAL ASSAULT." The Doctor waited anxiously. "LOCKDOWN OVERRIDE." The doors slid open, and the Eternal glided in, flanked by two drones and two scientists. "I SEE YOU HAVE COME TO YOUR SENSES. NOW, YOU WILL LEND YOUR BODIES TO MY SCIENTISTS FOR EXPERIMENTATION." "I'm not-" "YOU DO NOT HAVE A CHOICE. GO WITH THEM OR BE EXTERMINATED!" "Alright, alright. I've only just regenerated, I don't need to be killed again." He followed the two dalek scientists out of the room. One of them had their sucker arm replaced with a form of surgical instrument, which also had moveable fingers. The Doctor laid on top of a table, and secured by some leather straps. Then, a third scientist entered the room, this one with its sucker arm replaced with a surgical instrument similar to a chainsaw. It started it up, and the blades began to whir. "YOU WILL LEND US YOUR BODY, DOCTOR. AND YOUR MIND!" The scientist edged closer, lowering his blade towards the Doctor's forehead. "Not so fast!" Captain Jack Harkness appeared in the doorway, Dalek gunstick in his hand. "Exterminate." He blasted apart the heads of the three scientists, then rushed over to the Doctor, undoing the straps. "Good to see you again." "Yes. Lucky I'm still here. Anyway, where'd you get that?" "Managed to remove it from one of the dead daleks. Took a while, I'll tell you that." A dalek drone entered the room. "YOU ARE ENEMIES OF THE DALEKS. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" It aimed its gunstick at the Doctor, but Jack fired first. The dalek's head exploded. "Time we got moving," Jack said to the Doctor, and they both dashed from the room. Jack led the way, saying to the Doctor he'd found a way out. They arrived in a large room that was mostly empty, but for a coil of rope in one corner. Jack stamped on a trap door in the floor of the room, knocking it open and revealing the earth below. He then tied one end of the rope round one of the room's supportive pillars; the other end he let go out of the trap door. "You going first, or should I?" Without answering, the Doctor slid down the rope. Jack followed. However, it ended several metres above ground, and at that moment, the Eternal Dalek chose to move the ship. The Doctor and Jack were dangling, suspended from a rope, beneath it. ---- A dalek drone entered the empty room, instantly taking in the open trap door, and the rope. "THE DOCTOR HAS ESCAPED! ALERT! ALERT! THE DOCTOR HAS ESCAPED!" However, as it glided over to the trap door, and stared down, it noticed Jack and the Doctor hanging to the rope. "NO ASSISTANCE NEEDED. THE DOCTOR CAN BE EXTERMINATED!" The drone fired a single shot. The rope was singed and snapped in two under the Doctor and Jack's wait. When the dalek stared down the trap door, they were no longer dangling beneath the ship. It closed the trap door by means of a control. "THE DOCTOR AND CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS HAVE BEEN EXTERMINATED." ---- As the rope was cut, the ship had been above a low tree. The Doctor, being closest to the bottom, had fallen into its branches, meaning he had next to no distance to fall. He was covered in minor scratches and bruises, but was mostly intact. However, Jack, being higher, had dropped a millisecond later. He had landed brutally in the ruins of a wooden bench. Sharp-edged debris had been pointing upwards, and after dropping from such as height, the effect of the injuries had been doubled. Now, various parts of Jack's body were scattered around the ruins - even Jack would not be coming back to life. The Doctor could see his body from the tree. "No, no, no! Enough people have died today! No more!" He slipped down to the ground. Even as he did so, the tree he had been in exploded, nearly falling on the Doctor. A blaze spread quickly across the grassy park, and the Doctor ran for the paved areas of London to escape it. When he reached it, he spotted Eldane. "Eldane!" he shouted. When he appeared briefly puzzled, the Doctor said, "It's me, the Doctor. I've regenerated. Same person, different body, basically." "Doctor! It's good to see you. We need your help." "I've noticed," the Doctor said darkly, gazing at the sky. "Too many people have died. This must stop. I need to get on another ship. A small, unimportant one should do. Any ways of getting me there?" "Maybe one. If you can disable the dalek weapons." "Sure thing." "Then let's get going." ---- "Daleks!" cried Eldane, while the Doctor was hidden from view by his group of Silurians. "I surrender! We surrender. We will be your prisoners!" "YOU ARE NOT NEEDED. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED," came the reply. "No! Damn you, daleks, you may I'm useless, but that's far from it! Pick me up in one of your ships, so I can be your slave." A dalek saucer descended, hovering just above the ground in front of Eldane. A hatch opened in the floor, and a group of dalek drones came out. "YOU ARE WORTHLESS! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The gunsticks failed to activate. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" The Doctor stepped into full view. "I am." Then he ran past the daleks, who turned and tried unsuccessfully to shoot him. He grabbed the hatch in the saucer, just as it began to rise, and hauled himself in. He was greeted by another group of drones. "YOU ARE OUR PRISONER." "Nope, I'm not." He dived past the daleks, who's guns still weren't working. But one of them reached out with its sucker arm, grabbing the Doctor's chest, and lifting him off the ground. He struggled in vain." "YOU ARE OUR PRISONER." "Now I am. Take me to whoever commands this ship." "YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO MAKE COMMANDS." Angrily, the Doctor kicked the dalek's casing, succeeding only in bruising his foot. "RESISTANCE IS USELESS. YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO OUR SUPERIORS." "Now that's more like it," the Doctor muttered under his breath. ---- Their leader turned out to be a Dalek Strategist. "DROP HIM," it ordered, as the drones entered the room. "WE OBEY." They left, leaving the Doctor alone with the dalek. There was silence for several minutes. "I MUST INFORM THE ETERNAL." "Or maybe I should do this, now I'm in range." The Doctor changed what he was doing with the sonic screwdriver, and an pre-programmed, robotic voice said, "Self-destruction in 60 rels." "DOCTOR. THE INVASION WILL CONTINUE, WITH OR WITHOUT US. STOP THE COUNTDOWN." "Your ship's sending out a single. All the ships will self-destruct simultaneously, but no-one else is getting the warning." "YOU ARE TREACHEROUS, DOCTOR. YOU WOULD MAKE A GOOD DALEK. BUT YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" "Self-destruction in 30 rels." The Doctor adjusted his sonic screwdriver. "Communications are jammed, the room is soundproof and impregnable. From the outside, and the in." "YOU WILL DIE WITH US DOCTOR. BUT THE DALEKS WILL SURVIVE. WE ALWAYS SURVIVE. WE ARE THE SUPREME BEINGS." Self-destruction in 10 rels. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3." "Goodbye, daleks." The Doctor kicked open a trap door that led to the open air. "Rule number one: The Doctor lies." And he jumped. There was a massive explosion above him. ---- A chain of explosions happened in the sky, each dalek saucer being engulfed in flame, one after the other. Bronze shrapnel flew from the sky, impaling humans and Silurians alike. The entire city seemed to gleam with light reflected from the bronze ship fragments. Finally, there was an enormous explosion as the main ship exploded, taking down the Eternal with it. Fire rained on the survivors, until the explosion exhausted itself. Only then did Eldane think of the Doctor. He found him by the TARDIS, which was laying on its side in Regent's Park. The Doctor raised his head to look at Eldane. "Forgot the TARDIS was on the main ship. Shields protected it, though." "So, you're going now?" "This whole thing may actually make the transition easier. You help the humans recover, you'll get on friendly terms. Good luck." He unlocked the TARDIS door with difficulty, and stooped to get in. Eldane stood observing as the TARDIS faded away with its trademark wheezing noise. When it was gone, Eldane turned his back on where it had been, and went to direct his soldiers in the recovery effort. ---- Next time... When the TARDIS crashes in Victorian London, still not secure after its close run-in with the daleks, the Doctor is unable to get it moving again. Instead, he decides to explore the city, with its ups and an awful lot of downs. He only has to see one wet, scrumpled newspaper and one book in a store window, to know something is wrong. But can he correct it in time? Category:Stories featuring Silurians Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor